Genji vs Excalibur
Introduction Genji and Excalibur, although not what we had in mind for our first Death Battle, it's a start to a long run of research, record, and repeat. Prelude Seraph: Sometimes a person is born into greatness, others times they will have Greatness thrust upon them, no characters portray these words better than these two. Sierra: Like Genji, the Cyborg Ninja of Overwatch Seraph: and Excalibur, the First Warframe Sierra: He's Seraph and I'm Sierra Seraph: And we're here to infrom you of the potential of these two fighters to find out who would win a Death Battle Genji Seraph: Picture this, from an early age you've been given your every want, and all that was asked of you in return is you trained to be a Ninja Sierra: I'd ask where I can sign up for that life Seraph: Well that life was a reality for one Genji Shimada Sierra: See, Genji was born as second son of the Shimada Clan, a powerful crime family in Japan, who also happened to be Ninjas ''' Seraph: All that was required of Genji to live this life of luxury was he train daily to be a Ninja '''Sierra: But it wasn't all money and women for Genji, many of the Clan Elders disliked him but his father defended him Seraph: That is until his father died and his older brother Hanzo was made the new leader, and under new leadership, the Clan Elders made a move at Genji, either take on a bigger role within the Clan, or die Sierra: Since Genji was also an arrogant Dick at the time, he picked door number 3 and ignored the threat Seraph: That is until Hanzo confronted Genji and the two dueled, with the result being Hanzo believeing he'd killed his brother, and Genji on the brink of death Sierra: It wasn't all that bad though, Genji managed to survive thanks to the Intervention of Overwatch and one Dr. Angela Ziegler, who offered to rebuild Genji's body, at the price he work for them to handle the Omnics Crisis Seraph: Needless to say Genji agreed and Overwatch rebuilt his body using highly advanced Cybernetics, which enhanced his already incredable abilities, making him an incredably powerful half-robot ninja warrior Sierra: Thanks to all of ol' Doc Mercy's "special" brand of healing, Genji became stronger, faster, more durable, and a lot more Lethal, He has a neverending resevoir of Throwing Stars that he weilds with Pin Point accuracy, a Short Sword called a Wakizashi he uses if his opponents need a more personal finisher or to deflect bullets from even a Turret Form Bastion, which has a very fast Fire Rate Seraph: But all that pales in comparison to Genji's Ultimate, the DragonBlade, when unsheathed Genji launches a massive Green Dragon capable of deflecting most other Ultimates, but that's not the end of it, with his sword drawn the already Hyper Lethal Genji is made even more dangerous. The strikes from his blade are so powerful he can drop any target in a single hit Sierra: You're talking it up a bit, Genji can't use the sword to often as it overheates his systems worse than Seraph's computer trying to run Minecraft Seraph: 'not amused' anyways Sierra does bring up a decent point, using his sword to much can cause his systems to overheat, but the time he has to wield it is more than enough to drop whatever target he's aiming at, and don't interupt me because I was getting to his weaknesses Sierra: Genji is an Offense type, he's good for one thing and that's killing, however he can't really take that much punishment without a healer or a tank to give him a helping hand Seraph: And although Genji may seem a bit Zen and at peace, deep down he is still very deeply troubled by what he has become and it was only through the teachings of the Omnics Zenyatta he was able to accept his new mechanical parts Sierra: He's the super Zen Robot guy that wasn't Robot Ghandi right? Seraph: Yes, Zenyatta is more Robot Buddha, but anyways, Genji is certainly not a foe to be taken lightly, like the time Genji showed up to Shimada castle an battled Hanzo in a rematch, Sierra: Genji won by the way Seraph: And beyond that, Genji was a major player against the Omnics, even though he was originally recuited to help take down the Shimada Clan Sierra: In conclusion Genji is a powerful warrior who isn't to be underestimated, even if his power does have some limit to them, more people have died than lived in a one on one with the Cybernetically Enhanced Ninja Genji: Ryūjin no ken wo kurae! 'Genji draws his DragonBlade and charges forward' Excalibur Sierra: Thousands of years in the future, the Origin System is under the control of the mighty Orokin Empire, but like all "Great" Empire's, the Orokin had a pretty bad wrap with the people Sierra: See the Orokin were a bunch of selfish pricks who wanted to spread their influence beyond the Origin System and rule as immortal gods for all eternity Seraph: To complete this task, Orokin Scientists created the Sentients, a race of Biological Machines that they sent beyond the Origin System to begin their expantion Sierra': Turns out that whatever is out there by no means wanted to be conquered, so they hijacked the Sentients and sent them to destroy their creators' Seraph: Backed into a corner by what they had created the, Orokin unleashed their most powerful weapon, the Infested Sierra: But the Infested were a bunch of mindless masses of flesh and didn't really do much, so the Orokin, now left with no options, were dealt a major winning hand by a cruel twist of fate Seraph: Utilizing newly discovered Superpowered Children and Ancient Technology, the Orokin built their Trump Card, the Warframe, and Excalibur was the first Sierra: It's actually a bit more complicated than that, see the kids developed powers while trapped in the void and were forced to kill their parents, who'd gone insane, in order to survive Seraph: With their new mental abilities, the Orokin connected the children, Via a telepathic link called a Somatic Link, to a body designed to fight, and win Sierra: These guys are called Warframes for a reason, and Excalibur was no different, specializing in melee combat, particularly with blades and bladed weapons like swords and Nikanas ''' Seraph: And along with their Primary, Secondary and Melee weapons, every Warframe comes prepared with four abilities special to that particular Warframe '''Sierra: Their Slash Dash allows them to lunge forward and cut down any enemy, their Radial Blind temporarily blinds and stuns all enemies in range, Radial Javelin impales everything within range on several spears of light, and finally an Excalibur can summon the Exalted Blade it is full power Seraph: When Summoned, the Exalted Blade can shoot blades of energy that can slice through walls, enemies, their weapons and allies. But Don't overestimate it's power, the Exalted Blade takes an immense amount of Energy to keep up, and the weapon will fade when their Energy is depleted Sierra: Without Energy, a Warframe is unable to use abilities, luckily this can all be fixed with Mods ''' Seraph: Luckily all Tenno have one last Trump Card, if they manage to charge their focus gauge, the Tenno themselves will be summoned in combat to preform their own unique attack special to the school of combat they belong to. A Warframe is highly customizable, so for this fight we will be using an unmodded Excalibur Unit with a Tenno in the Madurai School '''Sierra: And contrary to the popular belief of the Origin System Tenno are not invinsible, when their shields are gone a Warframe is incredably vulnerable to attacks Seraph: However a Warframes body is rather durable, once after taking a blade forged from a Sentient Body impaled a Warframe pinning it to the floor, it still had enough strength to destroy the blade with it's bare hands Sierra: In the end, Tenno are proud Warriors who were literally built for combat, and any who are deemed their enemies, best learn to survive ''' Excalibur: 'slaps hands together and creates the Exalted Blade dashing forward' Pre-Battle Seraph: Well, looks like everythings set, I guess it's about time to start '''Sierra: It's time for a Death Battle! Seraph: We should really come up with our own line for the start of a fight Death Battle Genji stood alone in an empty wasteland looking over the shattered Omnics bodies covering the landscape. As Genji stood their, a small ship burst forth from the clouds crashing into the field, disturbing the resting places of many of Genji's fallen comrades. From the ship stepped out an Excalibur Unit still a bit shaken from the rough landing. As the Excalibur regained his thoughts he felt something sharp close to his neck. "You dare disturb this place of great loss and sacrifice, their is no Honor in such an action." Genji said. The Excalibur was silent and simply pushed the blade away, and as Genji lunged forward ready to strike, the Excalibur drew his Skana and blocked the attack. "I'll see you pay for this." Genji said leaping back Announcer Man: Fight! Genji dashed forward again his blade once more meeting the Skana, the blades deflected off each other and continued to clash. The Excalibur over extended and Genji managed to deflect the blade and slash through the Excalibur. The Tenno sheathed its Skana and pulled out a small machine gun spinning around and firing at Genji. Genji managed to deflect the bullets only to have the Excalibur dash forward with its Skana drawn and hit Genji with a rapid striking combo. Putting some distance between them Genji begin attacking with his throwing stars landing several hits on the Tenno. His next few throws were met with resistance, as the Tenno was now throwing Kunai to match Genji's attacks. The flying blades continued to meet in midair sending several sparks flying. "You are very skilled, it is a shame Warriors like you possess no honor." Genji yelled. He dashed at his opponent deflecting the Kunai that were thrown at him. As he swung the Tenno Dashed Forward also a blade of light appearing in his hands. Genji stopped short and managed to avoid the attack narrowly. "Warriors like me, all we have is Honor." A surprisingly young sounding voice came from the Tenno. He swung around the the blade of light once more appeared in his hand. In response Genji reached for the hilt of his DragonBlade. "Ryūjin no ken wo kurae!" Genji yelled darwing the sword. The Dragon that erupted forth seemed to devour a bright light that was being emited from the blade. The Tenno tooka step back stunned, using this opening Genji dashed forward slicing and hacking his sword wherever he could find purpose. Just as Genji went to finish him the Tenno rolled left and a bright spear impaled Genji through the abdomen. The Tenno slammed both his hands together and summoned his Exalted Blade. Genji stumbled backwards, but retook his stance in spite of his new injury. The two forces dashed forward and their blades met in the middle, the blades continued clashing faster and faster as Genji felt his body grow steadily warmer just as the Excalibur felt his energy levels drop. As their blades met a final time they were thrown back by the force if the impact. Genji managed to sheath his sword as the Exalted Blade vanished from the Excalibur. Genji felt his systems slowly return to normal but a sudden motion from the Excalibur drew his attention. The Excalibur tooka knee as a child rose from it. It face glowed a bright white as a beam of pure energy shot forth. Genji drew is Wakikashi and attempted to deflect the attack, only for the moment the beam to hit him, it vaporized that blade and Genji felt the blast envelope him. "I'm sorry brother." Genji said as he felt his body vanish from existance. The Tenno returned to it's Warframe and the Excalibur stood up. All that remained was Genji's DragonBlade now planted firmly in the ground and the Excalibur bowed to the sword. "Rest Well Warrior." Annoucer Man: K.O. Results Sierra: Holy Hell, I did not see that ending coming ''' Seraph: Although Genji is definitely powerful among Overwatch Characters, Excalibur simply outclasses him, for one, Excalibur had a much larger skill set than Genji, and although both were forged by a war fighting off robots, it fell upon the Space Ninja who was stonger, had a larger skill set, was faster and simply more durable than the Cyborg Ninja '''Sierra: Genji may be a formidable Warrior, but when faced with an opponent who matched and outclassed him, Genji couldn't even ask for "Mercy" in this War. Seraph: The Winner is Excalibur Epilouge Sierra: I wonder what we're doing next? Seraph: How can you not know, you're the one who wanted us to do this fight Sierra: Oh yeah, now I remember Seraph: 'sigh' you're such a dork Sierra: Next Time on Death Battle, me and ol' Seraph here will be pitting Jude Mathis against Yang Xiaolong, so stay tuned. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017